Max Lovely
by valkys
Summary: YUNJAE! Summary : Kehidupan SMA Kim Jaejoong yang sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah Jung Yunho yang selalu ada disampingnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika muncul sekelompok orang yang berusaha menghancurkan keduanya? REMAKE DARI SEBUAH MANGA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA KARYA ERIKA KURAHASHI


**MAX LOVELY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE DARI SEBUAH MANGA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA KARYA ERIKA KURAHASHI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah tempat bernama sekolah… Tempat yang bisa menjadi neraka atau surga, tergantung waktunya. Tapi bagiku saat ini, tempat itu adalah surga…

.

.

.

Seoul, bulan Desember. Di depan pintu gerbang sebuah SMA swasta, Toho School. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek seperti potongan rambut pria, menggunakan seragam perempuan dan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Ia melihat tak jauh dari gerbang, seorang gadis berseragam sama sepertinya tengah diganggu oleh dua orang laki-laki dari sekolah lain.

"A… Aku tidak mau!" Teriak gadis yang sedang diganggu itu.

"Kami hanya ingin berteman saja."

"Benar, berikan kami nomor ponselmu."

"A… Aku tidak punya ponsel!"

Gadis tomboy berambut pendek itu segera menghampiri ketiganya, dibelakangnya terlihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"HENTIKAN KECOA!" Teriak gadis itu kepada dua laki-laki pengganggu. "Jangan sentuh gadis manis itu!"

"Kalau kalian tidak beranjak dalam tiga detik…"

Gadis itu melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Akan kuhajar…" Ucapnya lagi, sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis.

Gadis yang diganggu itu terlihat berbinar-binar, mukanya pun memerah. "J… Jaejoong _Sunbae._ "

Laki-laki di belakang, mulai menghitung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tiga…"

"Dua…"

Dua laki-laki itu masih memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Satu…"

Gadis yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu mendekati mereka, ia lalu melayangkan tendangannya tepat di ulu hati salah satu lelaki itu. Pahanya yang mulus sempat terlihat karena roknya agak tersingkap, kakinya benar-benar indah.

Para pengganggu itu terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu benar-benar akan menghajarnya. Laki-kali yang tidak ditendang oleh Jaejoong itu membopong temannya, lalu mereka lari begitu saja.

Gadis yang diganggu itu mendekati Jaejoong, dan juga pria yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong erat-erat "Te… terimakasih, _Sunbaenim. Sunbae_ benar-benar keren."

"Gadis cantik seperti kau, tidak boleh berjalan sendirian."

"Baik."

.

.

.

Jaejoong, dan lelaki itu-Yunho berjalan menuju kelasnya. Mereka beruda memasuki sebuah kelas yang berlabelkan 2-3, lalu Jaejoong menutup pintunya erat. Kebetulan kelas itu sedang kosong.

Yunho menuju mejanya, ia menggantungkan tasnya disisi mejanya. Lalu ia duduk diatas meja itu, dengan menggunakan kursi sebagai pijakan. "Dasar kau ini! Kenapa kau ke sekolah pakai seragam perempuan sih? Sebenarnya itu baju siapa?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan polosnya, "Ini? Aku pinjam dari sepupumu." Jawabnya.

"Sepupuku?"

"Hari ini ada pemotretan koran sekolah. Aku kan pemenang kontes pemilihan laki-laki cantik berpakaian gadis tahun kemarin sekolah ini!"

Ya, siapapun pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa gadis ini ternyata sebenarnya adalah laki-laki.

Pintu pun dibuka dengan kasar, disertai suara khas foto diambil dari kamera.

"Bagus sekali Joong- _ie_! Kau semakin terlihat cantik dengan seragam itu." Ucap pria yang sedang sibuk mengambil foto Jaejoong dari berbagai sudut, Yoochun namanya.

"Pagi, Yoochun." Sapa Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan.

"Coba dengar! Anggota fans klub Kim Jaejoong bertambah drastis menjadi 100 orang lebih. Aku sebagai ketua sangat bangga akan hal ini."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Jaejoong acuh. Ia membuka kacing-kancing seragamnya, membuat tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong terekspos dengan jelas. Ia berniat mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam laki-laki yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Yoochun kembali mengambil foto Jaejoong, senyum mesum terpasang di wajahnya. "Coba sebutkan tinggi, berat, dan lingkar pinggangmu."

Yoochun kaget karena tiba-tiba pandangannya menghitam. Ternyata Yunho menutupi lensanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Apa yang akan kau foto, laki-laki mesum?!"

"Jung Yunho… sudah lama ingin kutanyakan, sebenarnya kenapa kau selalu bersama Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun geram.

"Karena… kami cocok!" Ucap keduanya kompak.

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai ganti baju, mendekati Yunho yang sedang duduk. Ia melingkarkan tangan di bahu Yunho. "Ikatan kami lebih dalam dari lautan. Saat kelas satu, kami berdua menjadi kandidat ketua kelompok. Ketuanya ditetapkan dengan permainan batu gunting kertas. Kami berdua melakukan batu gunting kertas selama puluhan bahkan ratusan kali, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Setiap aku mengeluarkan batu, ia pun batu, jika aku gunting, maka Yunho juga gunting. Guru dan teman-teman lain pun sampai lelah melihatnya."

"Ini rekor, kan!" Ucap Yunho semangat.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan kekompakan kalian!"

"Lagipula, Yunho kan siswa terpandai di sekolah ini. Jadi jika ada ulangan, aku bisa belajar dengannya."

Yoochun menghela napasnya, "Seumur hidupku hanya kaulah yang aku puja, Joong- _ie_."

"Minggu depan adikku akan pindah kesini, lho?"

"Adik?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya, dia juga di kelas 2 seperti kita."

"K… kau kembar?" Yoochun bertanya dengan terbata.

"Saat aku TK, ayah menikah lagi. Jadi ia adik tiriku, namanya Kim Junsu. Baik-baiklah dengannya."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jaejoong berbaring di ranjangnya dengan menggenggam sebuah foto ia dan ayahnya.

" _Appa_ , hari ini pun sangat menyenangkan. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku pada _Appa_. Kehidupan sekolah sangat menyenangkan, sampai-sampai aku tak pernah menangis karenanya. Sudah 2 tahun _Appa_ meninggal, aku tak pernah sesedih itu sebelumnya."

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar. Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya, "Masuk!"

Seorang laki-laki manis muncul dari pintu. Ia memakai setelan piyama, dan memeluk sebuah bantal besar.

"Junsu- _ie._ "

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku tidur disini."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Junsu naik ke atas tempat tidur, ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusak-usak rambut Junsu.

"Eum… Besok aku pindah ke sekolah baru, aku jadi gugup sampai tidau bisa tidur. Aku khawatir, nanti aku dicuekkin lagi dengan teman-teman sekolahku."

 _Junsu tadinya bersekolah di SMA putra. Karena hubungannya dengan teman-teman di kelasnya tidak lancar, ia tidak mau sekolah. Setelah berunding dengan Ibu, ia akhirnya dipindahkan ke sekolahku._

"Jangan khawatir… Kelasmu kan berada disebelah kelasku, jika ada sesuatu kau bisa langsung ke kelasku. Jadi cerialah seperti biasa, oke?"

Junsu tersenyum, ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa di kelas 2-4 menatap kagum ke arah depan, sedangkan gurunya hanya memandang dengan pandangan iritasi. Hari ini Junsu pindah sekolah, jadi secara ekslusif Jaejoong mengantar Junsu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Dengan tidak sopannya, jaejoong duduk di atas meja guru. Tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran guru, ia memperlihatkan jari-jari tangannya yang sengaja di cat hitam dan ditambah lambang tengkorak berwarna putih.

"Namanya Kim Junsu, dia adikku jadi baik baiklah padanya! Kalau ada yang berani mengganggunya, bahkan guru sekalipun, akan kukirim dia ke akhirat! Jagalah nyawa kalian baik-baik!"

Guru yang sedari tadi diam pun menjadi geram melihat kuku-kuku jaejoong, "Ya, Kim! Apa-apaan kukumu itu hah?!"

"Hi hi hi… tadi pagi, satu jam aku mengecat ini. Judulnya Jack the Ripper. Bagus kan?" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kukunya pada gurunya itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho masuk ke kelas itu, lalu menari kerah belakang seragam Jaejoong. "Ayo, kembalilah ke duniamu! Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai."

"Ya Jung! Kalau kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan, jangan lupa pakaikan tali kekang."

"Ya, akan kupertimbangkan."

Jaejoong turun dari meja guru dengan melayangkan tatapan kesal ke arah Yunho. Ia mulai menggerutu jelas.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Junsu. "Kau Junsu? Salam kenal ya."

Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam.

Setelah itu Yunho membalikan badannya, ia kembali ke kelasnya disusul Jaejoong di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Jam ketiga kelas 2-4 hari ini adalah olahraga, kebetulan kali ini jadwalnya disatukan dengan kelas 2-3. Junsu, dengan dua teman barunya, Himchan dan Youngjae berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan.

"Junsu- _ah…_ Jaejoong itu kalau di rumah seperti apa?" Tanya Himchan.

"Enak ya, kalian terlihat akrab sekali. Aku bahkan belum pernah mengobrol dengannya, lho!" Kata Youngjae.

"Ternyata Jae _Hyung_ ngetop sekali ya."

"Dia mencolok sih. Cantik, keren juga dewasa."

"Kalau bersama Yunho, dia itu seperti penguasa kelas dua."

Bel berbunyi tiga kali, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah dimulai.

"Cepat! Kalau kita terlambat sedikit saja kita akan dihukum oleh si Sparta G!" Himchan dan Youngjae mengajak Junsu untuk berlari.

"Sparta G?"

"Pak Gojou, guru olah raga. Dia selalu membuat orang menangis." Ucap Youngjae.

"Tapi sikapnya itu bukan karena ia tegas, sepertinya dia hobi membuat muridnya menangis. Dia pernah memukul bokong siswi yang tidak bisa senam… sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak." Timpal Himchan.

Junsu hanya bisa menampilkan wajah ketakutan.

.

Materi olahraga hari ini adalah tes lompat tali, keseluruhan siswa dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Satu kelompok melakukan tes, kelompok lain melakukan olahraga lain seperti sepak bola atau basket.

Jaejoong sedang melakukan tesnya. Ia dengan mudah memperlihatkan berbagai trik lompatan yang membuat siswa lain terpesona olehnya. Sedangkan guru yang dipanggil Sparta G, hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah datar.

"Oke Jaejoong, lolos." Ucapnya. Ia mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik telinganya yang terpasang sebuah anting disana. "Tapi copot benda yang berada di telingamu ini, Kim!" Lanjutnya.

Kali ini bagian Junsu yang melakukan tesnya. Entah kenapa, tapu setelah tiga kali percobaan, ia selalu gagal melakukan lompat tali.

"Kau murid pindahan?"

Junsu menunduk takut, "Y… ya." Ucapnya pelan.

Jaejoong yang merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, mendekati keduanya. "Anu… ia adikku, dia baru pindah hari ini."

"Lalu kenapa kalau baru pindah? Apakah dia tidak bisa melakukan lompatan _double_ tali karena baru pindah? Hanya dia yang tidak bisa. Kalau begitu lompat biasa saja, 1000 kali! Kalau kau bisa, aku akan meluluskanmu!"

"Tunggu dulu! Seribu kali?!" Teriak Jaejoong. "Waktunya tidak akan cukup!"

"Kalau satu kali lompatan 2 detik, maka jika 40 menit bisa menghasilkan 1200 lompatan. Lagipula habis ini waktunya istirahat kan?"

"Pak Gojou, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih?!"

"Menyebalkan?"

"Memang benar kan? Tiap orang punya kekuatan yang berbeda. Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, aku angkat topi!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang melakukannya? Sepertinya kau kuat, jadi lompat _double_ tali 1000 kali. Kalau tidak mau, aku akan menurunkan nilai adikmu."

" _H… hyung_ , tidak usah."

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan." Jaejoong mengambil tali yang berada di genggaman Junsu. Ia lalu menatap Gojou sambil tersenyum. "Orang bodoh seperti bapak ini… **benar-benar mengganggu**." Ucapnya dengan penekanan di kata-kata terakhir.

Ia pun memulai lompatannya. Anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa memandangnya penuh kagum sambil sesekali meneriakan sesuatu untuk menyemangati Jaejoong. Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedang bsrmain basket pun menghentikan permainannya, mereka perlahan mulai mendekat.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Junsu menangis._

Kekuatan Jaejoong mulai melemah, sementara yang lain mulai menghitung mundur dari 30. Tak lama lagi, Jaejoong menyelesaikan lompatan 1000nya.

"Tiga!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

Jaejoong ambruk di lompatan terakhir, kakinya tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya. Untung Yunho datang disaat yang tepat untuk menopang tubuh Jaejoong, sehingga ia tidak jatuh.

" _Nice catch,_ Yun _-ie…"_

Junsu mwnghampiri Jaejoong dengan raut khawatir.

" _Hyung_ … maaf… gara-gara aku…"

Jaejoong tersenyum untuk menenangkan Junsu.

"Teman-teman, maafkan aku. Tapi tolong sampaikan pada guru, aku bolos pelajaran selanjutnya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan napas terengah.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di bawah pohon rindang, dengan Jaejoong bersandar pada tubuh Yunho. Mereka duduk tanpa banyak berbicara, tangan Yunho sibuk memainkan rambut Jaejoong.

"Hei… kita kekelas saja yuk?" Tanya Yunho, memecah keheningan.

"Gak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau berduaan saja dwnganmu!"

"Eh?"

"Boleh aku teriak?"

"Hah?!"

"Aku capek sekali!"

Jaejoong berteriak dengan mata berair.

"Kau capek sampai ingin menangis ya?"

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho. "Aku seperti hampir mati."

 _Sedih rasanya kalau karena hal seperti ini aku jadi melanggar janjiku pada Ayah. Tapi, begitu jatuh ke pelukan Yunho… tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir. Tapi hanya Yunho lah… satu-satunya yang boleh melihat air mataku._

.

.

.

Di ruang guru yang sepi, hanya terlihat Gojou yang sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampulkan huruf F besar. Di dalam buku itu terdapat sebuah daftar nama siswa. Tetapi pada nama Yunho dan Jaejoong, terdapat tanda silang disampingnya.

"Tidak salah lagi. Mereka ini akan menjadi penghalang… bagi "F"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HOW? LANJUT?**


End file.
